


When Demons Play

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Conversations, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: “We’re all searching for someone whose demons play well with our own," said the man in a languid tone as he gazed at him through thick lashes.---Blind dates have never been Shen's thing. So, when he meets a mysterious man who just so happens to wrap him around his finger with words from a silver tongue...he can't help but be left wanting more.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Shen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	When Demons Play

Shen shifted uncomfortably in the booth as he waited. He felt anxious, nervous, and a bit uncertain. He had been sent here after his younger pupil had set him up on a blind date. Akali had said another friend of hers would send someone. So, Shen had no idea who he was meeting with, neither did Akali. He sighed, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the finished dark oak table top. His gaze, fixated on the table for the moment. He almost hoped they wouldn't show up. Maybe he could leave then and the relief of it all would wash over him like a wave. 

As he tapped, he was unaware of the person making their way over to join him. It wasn't until they slid into the opposing booth seat and set a hand on the table within his view that he noticed them. He jumped slightly in surprise, eyes wide as he looked over them. It was a man, tall, asian, and  _ very _ handsome. Striking blue eyes, an all too charming smile, and dark hair slicked to the side. He gazed evenly at Shen, observing him it seems. “Hm...I’m...not sure what I was expecting,” the man commented, and Shen blinked in surprise.

  
“...Neither am I,” agreed Shen albeit a tad awkwardly. “My name is Shen, and you are…?”

He hums in amusement, watching Shen. “Now where would the fun be in telling you my name so early?” he asks as the waiter comes by to take their drinks. “Syrah, please.”   
  
“Oh uhm...I will...take a green tea...and a Merlot,” says Shen, before turning back to the man. 

“Interesting choice…” says the man, and Shen sighs as he continues. “So...this is a blind date...which begs the question, what do you want out of this?”

“Well…” He looks aside, not sure how he feels so far with how this is going. “I...want a relationship hopefully...a second date at least would be nice. I want...someone who will understand me and love me for me.” He felt awkward and a bit uncomfortable. He was so direct, and Shen still didn’t know his name...it was as if this was a game to him. “What are you seeking from this?”

“We’re all searching for someone whose demons play well with our own," said the man in a languid tone as he gazed at him through thick lashes.

Shen looks at him with confusion as the drinks are set before them. The man takes his glass and lets himself take a long, slow sip of red wine. Shen can only watch, captivated briefly by watching the man’s throat move as he swallows. He quickly looks away, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. How strange of a blind date this was indeed. “I...don’t understand…” he mumbles.

The man sets the glass down, more than half-empty now. “We all have our inner demons, no? We should have someone with...like structure as our own.” His eyes look over Shen. Dangerous. Deadly. Bewitching. 

“I...suppose you’re right…” he agrees, finding himself enthralled by this stranger whose silver tongue kept him wanting more...more words...more knowledge...more of him.

“It is not a ‘ _ suppose’ _ , Shen. It is a certainty. We humans seek comfort in one another...we look for those who are like minded, yet we never consider the problems or baggage one can have. You however, seem to understand this.” He takes another long drink, finishing it and wiping red wine from his corner lip. “I wish to...know you more. However, I must really be going...I have...art to attend to. Till we meet again, Shen.”    
  
He stands quickly and walks off, leaving Shen stunned. “W-Wait!” he calls after, but he is already at the door and walking out of the restaurant. He slumps in the booth, eyes downcast before he notices a single lotus petal left beside the empty glass and a pure white card with a single name written on it.

  
  
  


_ Jhin _ .


End file.
